Develson the Winchester couisins
by Natalie.Toni.Barton
Summary: Michael and Gabriel Develson are two of Azazels special children. and they are sam and deans cousins. when their parents get killed, a family friend gives them a shocking truth. Join Michael Gabriel, Dean and Sam as they go through their adventures, but with a little twist. (i am completley destroying the SPN canon. just a warning.) nothing will be the same again. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**_ Prolog_**

_Thursday **June 30th 1986** Our Lady Of Mercy Hospital, Phoenix-Arizona **10:30 AM**_

**Then-**

"Jack! Oh Jack! He is Gorgeous! He looks like an Angel! What should we name him?" Jack looked at his wife, Emma Develson, Her awestruck gaze on the tiny bundle of joy gently clutched in her delicate arms, their son had wavy black hair, and shocking amber eyes, like a wolves. Despite being only a baby, their son looked like a fiery warrior. In fact…. "Michael. We will name him Michael." Emma Beamed at him, her eyes sparkling with joy, tears of happiness pricking in her eyes. She looked down at the newly named Michael. "Hear that baby, your names Michael, our little fiery warrior… a perfect fit, like the Archangel, Our little warrior. They had no clue how much that statement would be true later in little Michael's life….

_Thursday **June 31st 1990** Our Lady Of Mercy Hospital Phoenix-Arizona **10:30 PM**_

**Then-**

"Jack! Look at our baby boy! He's amazing! Practically angelic! Just Like Michael! OH! What should we name him?" Jack looked at his wives joy-filled face, a sense of _déjà vu_ from the scene in front of him. Their youngest son had strait platinum Blond hair and almost glowing lightning blue eyes. He tried to talk, maybe sending a message of wanting something. In fact…. "Gabriel, we will name him Gabriel, after the Archangel messenger." He heard a sound behind him, then a small voice; "Daddy? Is that my little brother can I hold him? Please?" Jack looked at his wife for permission, and, seeing her nod her head in confirmation, he carefully took Gabriel from her arms. "Here son, hold him like this- move your arm under his head- yes like that." He looked at the wonder-filled gaze on Michael's face, the look turning into adoration for the tiny bundle in his arms. "His name is Gabriel," Jack told his oldest. "He is your little brother. I want you to take care of him, watch out for your brother. He needs to be protected, from everything out there. Ok son?" Michael nodded his head his face as serious at a 4 year old can be, being too young at the time to recognize the look in his father's eyes, or decipher what that statement meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix Arizona_ 10pm June 30th 2009_ the Develson house**

Michael and Gabriel were just sitting down in front of the TV to watch the news after the party when they felt it. A steady drip of something on both their heads. They felt a sense of foreboding as they slowly looked up. There, on the ceiling, was a sight Gabriel would never forget, and Michael swore a long time ago he never wanted to see again; their mother and father, pinned to the ceiling a long gash on both their stomachs dripping blood. Their father, Jack, only had energy to say; "Michael, get your brother outside as fast as you can! Now Mike go!" Sparing their beloved parents one last glance, Michael grabbed his still frozen in shock _22_ year old brother and ran out the house. Getting outside just as the fire started. He collapsed on the grass beside the old car that his father just gave him for his birthday today. _A classic black hardtop 67 Chevy_, in perfect condition. His dad also gave him about fifty grand in cash, saying, they wanted him to be well prepared if anything happened to them. They gave Gabriel the same amount, and said the same thing. A choked sob beside him startled him out of his thoughts. His little brother was staring at the house they had lived in for their whole lives, tears streaming down his face. He could hear the sirens of cops ambulances and fire trucks coming to their house as he put his arm around his brother, cradling him in his arms as if Gabriel was three again, when he fell and scraped his knee. The sobs turned into cries of anguish for the loss of their only family, tears soaking Michael's shirt. He slowly stroked his brother's hair. "It's going to be fine, were ok… shhhh Gabby, shhhh…"

**_1_ day later**

"Gabriel and Michael Develson? Can you please come with us? We have read your parents will and there is one person she specified, despite your age, who will take you in." Michael nodded. Helping his brother up, who was still in shock of the events the day before. "Come on Gabby, lean on me, I got you." Michael helped his brother up, letting him lean on him, they walked to the room ware this person was waiting for them. When he got in the room, a sight awaited him. A man, probably in his late_ 40's_ with a truckers beard and cap was waiting for them slightly tall, with hazel eyes and brown hair with grey seeping in , he was a sight that both brothers would never forget. Don Shooper, who was their father's brother who apparently went missing when Gabriel was _12_ and Michael was_ 16_. They both thought they would never see him again. He gave them a small smile, knowing the boys recognized him. "Hey boys. I'm sorry for your loss. I just need to sign some papers and we will be out of here right quick. I missed you devils." The irony of the last word was not unnoticed by any in that room. An hour later the papers were signed and Michael was following Donny's pickup truck with his _67' Chevy_, on route to Suix Falls South Dakota

**_2_ days later**

Michael was starting to get tired. The adrenaline rush from running out of the burning house with his baby brother was starting to ware off. According to Don, they had about an hour before they reached their destination of Suix Falls South Dakota, and Michael now had time to think. He looked over at his brother. Gabriel was asleep; his face leaning against the window, small puffs of breath could be heard in tune with his breathing. Even in sleep Gabby looked sad and devastated. Michael turned his eyes back to the road. He could still hear his father's last words to him, ringing in his head, telling him to grab his brother and go, as fast as he could. The look on his mother's face her eyes showing so much love, while his father's eyes showed the same, but with acceptance of what was to happen. Michael squeezed his eyes shut, tears starting to prick at the edges, as what happened finally hit him full force. It was like a punch to the gut, like his heart being ripped from his chest. His parents, who had been with him and cared for him for twenty-six years, and his brother for twenty-two, were dead. Gone. Not coming back. The tears he tried so hard to control were running down in rivers down his face now. He quietly pulled over to the side of the road. A sob choking out of his throat. His shoulders shaking in grief. He felt arms wrap around him rubbing his back. "Shhhh Mikey, shhhh, let it out. That's it, I'm here for you big brother. I'll always be here for you, promise. Let it out now." Gabriel looked over his brother's shoulder to see Don walking back into his truck, clearly seeing it was a moment between brothers. An hour later, they were back on the road, on their way to Dons place, and an hour after that Michael was pulling his _67' Chevy_ Chevell into Dons driveway. Never having been to the place before, they were surprised when the saw a sign that said; _singers selvage yard_. Don said before they leaved, that they would have to talk. And oh boy. Did they talk? "_Let me get this straight_. You still my father's brother, but your name is actually, Bobby singer, my mother had a sister who was named Mary Campbell , but changed her name to Develson because she wanted to get out of the family business , Mary married a man named John Winchester, who apparently had two son, the same age as us, whose mother died in a house fire when Samuel, the youngest, was six months old, and Dean, the older brother carried him out of the house, just like my dead grandfather did to me when I was six months and I did to Gabriel when he was_ six months'_ and , just recently , _twenty-two_. And they are our _cousins_. And the entire horror stories of monsters, except Bigfoot, might I add, is real? And a yellow eyed demon is what attacked our family? And you want us two hunt it?" Don, or Bobby, as he was now, was standing there with his mouth open, as he had for most of his rant. Bobby snapped his mouth shut. "That's_ exactly_ what I'm saying you idjits."

And bobby saw a determined look go into both Michael and Gabriel's eyes, he recognized that look of sheer determination , the same one that Sam or dean got when they were going to do something, and nor hell or high water would stop them. And apparently Sam and dean saw the same thing. They gave both brothers a look of pity, because they knew that their newfound cousins were going through, and they , even though they knew they existed , they did not want them in this lifestyle. But that was a moot point now. No going back, no regrets. Dean spoke up, saying the same thing that Bobby was about to; "you both need training. We can take a year or two off of hunting to do that. And before you go all chick flick on us, your family, and in this life, family is everything, we do anything for family. So, yes or no, do you want to train?" Michael and Gabriel exchanged a look. "_What_ are we waiting for? Let's _start_ this thing!"

_**A/N; so! i think that went well! that's the end of the first book! i will be writing more soon, but these story`s are going to be a bunch of short story's, the longest being 5 chapters. each book is going to be a different case, and place(lol that rhymes!) and i will be completely be destroying, the SPN cannon verse with this. so almost everything will be different from the show. so if you dont like that,, dont bother reading. no flames please! this will be gen, since i want all my readers to be happy, but when new people come in, ( like the angels ect.) they will be as close as one can be. **_

_**see that little button, ya, the one down there? review, because it helps me get muses. and it keeps my plot bunny forming. if you have any ideas for future fics in this series, review or pm me so i can think about them. i will use every idea you give me, as long as its reasonable and gen. R&R please! **_


	3. Extra bonus

An/ just a little oneshot I wanted to add.

When you have nothing left to fight for, when the world is crashing down around your head, you just want to give up. Let the other side win because , dammit! The devil is using your baby brother for an angel condom! You think of that time, when you told him that Angel's were watching over him , that they would protect him, saying the same thing your mother used to say to you when you were younger, before she got burnt like the fires of hell were having a party. You remember , that time when you father yelled at you to take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back. Fact is, it seemed like you have been running your whole life. With the same ending in place . So , here you stand , in the middle of a field, your arms hanging limply by your side, with tears of regret of the the people you have lost, and a silent apology , to what you are about to do. To whomever , you have no idea, it just seems like the right thing to do. And you just say one word. One Tiny word that changes everything, that makes the tears come faster; "yes,".

A week later, in stull cemetery , sam and dean Winchester were found laying side by side their hands clutched together, with identical stab wounds through their chests, with smiles on their faces.

A little ways away, two boys could be seen, one with hazel eyes, the other green, smiling happily at each-other as they laughed. Finely at peace, finely free.


	4. PLEASE!

Hi my faithful ( if any) followers! I amwondering if any of you can write this story for me! I realy want it done fast( or at least 3 chapters at at time starting from the moment you take it up..) updated at least onece every one or two days, and If you want to take it up please please please tell me, if you do I might nag you to work on it but with my medical problems I'm a very impatient person! Please please please! SOMEONE, take up this story!

AU; non magic( Harry looks , sounds and acts like Logan after the experiment and traveling around Canada ! He lost his memory! Of course he acts different and he losses his accent for a Canadian one!)

when Hadrian Potter Woke up on his 18th birthday, with bone claws coming out of the space betwwen his knuckes, and an abilaty to heal extreemly fast, he did not expect to be kidnapped by people who expariment on him and give him an adimantium skelotan or for them to erase his memorys of everything eecept the exparement and the knoladge how to fight from his brain. armed with new adimantium claws, healing abilaties , dog tags with the name SHIEK/HADRIAN 198874 on them, he escapes. running to canada, he meets logan, who is like him, who takes him to proffesser xaiver.


End file.
